The Game Heroes
Since joining the site, The Game Heroes have already posted several classic game reviews for systems from the NES to the . The show's hosts are none other than Handsome Tom and a few of his friends. Together, they are the Game Heroes. They review games from each system and report on gaming news. In addition to that, 8 Bit Mickey has interviewed some of the many gamers on TGWTG.com. Classy Man Smiles also has his own review show as well. Episodes Hagane: A side-scrolling platformer developed by Hudson in which you play as a Robot Ninja, sounds badass. (2/1/09) Phalanx: A classic shoot em' up with a weird as hell box art. (2/7/09) King of Monsters: A fighting game where you take control of a variety of monsters and fight in the middle of a city! (2/15/09) Hook: The official game of the movie Hook, as expected a sub-par platformer. (2/21/09) Thunder and Lighting: A beefed up version of Breakout for the NES with plenty of power-ups and multiplayer. (3/1/09) Top 10 Disney Games: A look at the greatest games brought to you by Disney! (3/9/09) ' Final Fight Guy:' A look at the classic beat'em up game. (3/15/09) ' Tom accepts Benzaie's Challenge:' Tom accepts the challenge. (3/21/09) Marvel Vs Capcom 2 The classic battle between Marvel's finest and Capcom's greatest takes center stage in this review. (3/22/09) (Reviewed by Mike Dodd) Benzaie vs Handsome Tom Promo Promo for the epic battle! (3/22/09) Benzaie vs Handsome Tom Results The battle and its epic conclusion! (3/24/09) Megaman X Reviewing the classic Megaman game. (4/4/09) (Reviewed by Mike Dodd) Cliffhanger A review of the game based on the Stallone movie. (4/11/09) Tempo A review of the Sega 32X game (4/18/09) Ghostbuster Exclusive A Preview of the Upcoming /PS3/X-Box360 game. (4/30/09) Dune Review of the game. (5/1/09) Top 10 Hardest NES Games Worth Playing A countdown of the hardest games the NES produced. (May 13th, 2009) Handsome Tom Interviews: James and Kyle Part of the Year One event as The Nerd has a special interview with Tom. (May 19th, 2009) Earthworm Jim: Special Edition A look at the offbeat game from the '90s. (May 19th, 2009) Crash n' the Boys Street Challenge (May 23rd, 2009) 8 Bit Mickey Interviews Little Miss Gamer An Interview With Little Miss Gamer (May 24th, 2009) 8 Bit Mickey Interviews ThatChickWithTheGoggles An Interview with ThatChickWithTheGoggles (May 28th, 2009) E3 2009: XBox 360: A look at Microsoft's offerings from E32009: (June 3rd, 2009) Game Heroes: E3 2009 Video Updates (June 7th, 2009) Top 10 Gaming Snacks *Photo Montage *Nyko Rundown *Yoostar Interview *Southpeak Interview Game Heroes: E3 2009 - Booth Babes (June 13th, 2009) Tower Toppler (June 20th, 2009) A review of the puzzle game. Top 10 Gaming Snacks (June 22nd, 2009) 8 Bit Mickey at A-Kon 2009 (June 25th, 2009) Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa Arcade: A look at the game based on the animated series of the same name. (July 2nd, 2009) One Man Game Band: ''': A special video by Gregg as he plays the Double Dragon theme on a series of instruments. (July 9th, 2009) '''Tales of Monkey Island (July 14th, 2009) Plumbers Don't Wear Ties Parts 1 and 2 (July 20th, 2009) Game Heroes E3 2009 Vlog (July 24th, 2009) The Secret of Monkey Island Part 1 of a look at the Monkey Island series. (July 29th, 2009) Evo Fighting Championships 09 A review of the fighting game. (August 10th, 2009) Blond Justice Part 1 (August 16th, 2009) Blond Justice Pt. 2 (August 19th, 2009) Game Heroes: Mickey Invades Quakecon! (August 24th, 2009) Arcade Auction (September 2nd, 2009) Section 8 (September 4th, 2009) China Warrior (September 7th, 2009 Mickey Takes on Anime Fest '09 (September 10th, 2009) Strip Fighter 2 (September 28th, 2009) Brutal Legend Rocktober 13 Launch (October 18th, 2009) Part 2 Top 10 Gaming Sound FX (October 29th, 2009) The Music: Final Fantasy adventure (November 3rd, 2009) Podcasts * Podcast July 29th A special video podcast! (August 3rd, 2009) * Podcast August 12th (August 16th, 2009) * Podcast 8/19/09 (August 24th, 2009) * Podcast 8/27/09 (September 3rd, 2009) * Podcast 9/02/2009 (September 8th, 2009) * Podcast 9/9/09 (September 11th, 2009) * Podcast 9/16/09 (September 19th, 2009) * Podcast 9/23/09 (September 26th, 2009) * Podcast 9/30/09 (October 2nd, 2009) * Podcast 10/7/09 (October 16th, 2009) * Podcast 10/21/09 (November 1st, 2009) Specials *Dustin the Wise (September 14th, 2009) *Dustin The Wise Episode 2: Spoiler Alert (October 1st, 2009) *The Music: Double Feature! (October 17th, 2009) *Top 20 Gaming Sound FX 20-11 (October 22nd, 2009) *Spoiler Alert Episode 3: Borderlands (November 2nd, 2009) *8 Bit Mickey Takes on MW 2 release night (November 10th, 2009) *Game Heroes The Music: Mega Man Zero 2 (November 10th, 2009) *Handsome Tom interviews Borderlands (November 12th, 2009) External Links *The Game Heroes *Classic Game Reviews *E3 2009 *8 Bit Interviews *Game Heroes Podcast Category:Content Category:Blistered Thumbs